


Imagine what Sam, Paulie and Tommy are like during Christmas.

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️2nd of December❄️Summary: A small collection of my theories on how our boys act during the holidays and their thoughts on it.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Kudos: 6





	Imagine what Sam, Paulie and Tommy are like during Christmas.

**Paulie**

  * We know Paulie is gonna be the most excited for Christmas.
  * Guaranteed, regardless of whether you have kids or not, he’s gonna be up early on christmas morning ready to open presents.
  * Paulie is a social man already, so he loves all the parties and events you have to go to during the season.
  * Definitely a man who wants to put up the decorations before December.
  * He will settle for no less than a real Christmas tree.
  * Even if he has to go out into the countryside to cut one down, he’s not having a fake tree in his house.
  * Man loves planning stuff.
  * Presents, party guests, Christmas dinner food, you name it, he plans it.
  * He’s definitely… interesting with his present choices for people.
  * Most of the time, he’ll probably get everyone something they don’t want or don’t like, but will eventually need to use.
  * Guaranteed, he will get you some kind of seasonal lingerie every Christmas that he will demand you wear for him.
  * You’d wear it anyway, but he really enjoys knowing you’re wearing something he picked out and ‘made’ you wear.
  * Especially loves the food at Christmas.
  * If it’s made by you, he’ll practically lick the plate clean.
  * He was already a big fan of the season before he met you, getting a little tree in his apartment every year, leaving the presents he got people underneath wrapped to help him feel festive.
  * Now that he’s met you, his obsession can grow freely.
  * Because let’s be real, it is an obsession.



**Sam**

  * It’s not that he doesn’t like Christmas, he just doesn’t enjoy how much social interaction he has to do.
  * Like he loves seeing his family and being with them, but I know Sam is one of those people who have a social interaction battery that drains super easily.
  * He definitely prefers celebrating most of Christmas alone with you, (your kids if you have them) and his family.
  * You have to persuade him to help out with the decorating.
  * Inside he loves doing it though.
  * Like, any excuse to forget about his worries and relax decorating the tree with his family.
  * Will definitely be the dad that tries to hide away from his kids on Christmas morning and go back to sleep.
  * He does really enjoy lazy winter mornings with his family though, curling up under the covers and just listening to seasonal music or reading a story to your kids.
  * Surprisingly, he is the best at getting presents for people.
  * Definitely a man who prefers giving presents instead of receiving them.
  * Does not like the attention of people on him when he opens what they give him. This man is confident in a lot of things, but this kinda thing stresses him out to no end.
  * If you can sing, it will make this man’s Christmas.
  * Really, really likes listening to you sing. It calms him down and just chills him out.
  * When you first became a couple, he didn’t really celebrate Christmas properly.
  * Like, he’d go to family parties and celebrate with them on the 25th.
  * But his house would have no decorations and he wouldn’t do anything else, like traditions or activities.
  * When you came barrelling into life, obviously you changed all that.
  * And he tolerates the season just a little bit more now to see you happy.



**Tommy**

  * Tommy is useless at Christmas, he really doesn’t have a clue what’s going on most of the time.
  * Without you, he’d have nothing planned or organised.
  * Like, he loves the season but he will definitely forget that it exists until you or one of the guys at work remind him.
  * Is useless with getting presents.
  * You learned that the hard way after a very stressful and emotional Christmas when he was left in charge.
  * Expect things to break or smash when decorating.
  * Will definitely blame it on the kids.
  * Also prefers celebrating most of the season alone with his family.
  * Especially because he feels bad about being at work so much during the seasonal period.
  * So he’s definitely gonna whisk you and your kids away to some secluded cabin to spend time with you all.
  * Damn, does this man love the Christmas treats that you bake.
  * Will steal countless cookies and other treats while no one is looking.
  * He is definitely a man who wants to lick the spoon after you’ve finished preparation.
  * Tommy is definitely similar to Sam in that he didn’t really celebrate Christmas that much before he met you.
  * He was always just too busy and didn’t really have the motivation to do anything on his own.
  * But when he met you and eventually you created a family, he fell in love with the season again just because of how happy it made you and your children.



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! 💞 I've got something very different and exciting coming tomorrow...


End file.
